


I Try To Stay Composed But I Feel The Fever Grow.

by bigbadroman, Blue_Bones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Derek Professore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Stiles Professore, Un po' di Angst, Uso di sostanze stupefacenti - leggere -
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadroman/pseuds/bigbadroman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bones/pseuds/Blue_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in cui Derek è un insegnate di Letteratura e Stiles il nuovo insegnante di Storia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Try To Stay Composed But I Feel The Fever Grow.

**Author's Note:**

> Quando ci si coalizza contro le rispettive sanità mentali... Succede di questo [chiarimenti a fine racconto].  
> Sterek is coming - ogni riferimento a doppisensi è puramente desiderato -.

Era nervoso. Tipo davvero, davvero tanto nervoso. Fare i conti con la propria irrequietezza mentale era sempre stato un piccolo grande problema per lui, motivo per il quale, fin da bambino, aveva assunto compresse di Adderall. ADHD diagnosticata in terza elementare. Avrebbe dovuto smettere di prendere quella roba, ad un certo punto, ma anche quando il medico non gliene prescriveva più, lui aggirava l’ostacolo comprandola su internet. Da adolescenti, d’altronde, si diventa molto scaltri avendo a disposizione una prepagata ed una connessione veloce alla rete.  
Primo giorno di lavoro. Stiles sentiva la dita tremare attorno al manico della borsa, il cuore che accelerava sotto la camicia inamidata e la vista giocargli qualche scherzo. Il corridoio centrale pullulava di ragazzi e ragazze, chi sostava davanti agli armadietti e chi consultava i primi annunci in bacheca. Lui aveva lezione alla seconda ora, quindi da lì a dodici minuti esatti.  
Panico.  
No, no. Lui adorava stare fra i ragazzi e avrebbe voluto imparare ad essere una guida per loro, un ispiratore di conoscenza più che un impositore. Il tirocinio era andato benissimo, ora era il momento di dimostrare di che pasta era fatto. Temeva solo che emergesse la sua goffaggine; lato caratteriale che non ripudiava, ma che preferiva non facesse la sua comparsa sul luogo di lavoro. Secondo le sue previsioni poco ottimistiche, ottenere il rispetto degli adolescenti della nuova generazione sarebbe stato già abbastanza difficile di per sé. Aveva solo venticinque anni, Stiles e, come sempre, si stava aggrovigliando nella sua testa una matassa di complessi che non avevano ragione d’esistere.  
Avvistò una di quelle macchinette che sputano fuori surrogati di bevande calde per pochi cents e pensò che avrebbe fatto in tempo a bere una camomilla. “Ma dai, che diavolo fai? Bevi quella roba che sembra pipì?” Nella sua mente ridondò il tono canzonatorio del suo compagno di stanza al college, battutina idiota buttata lì una sera che Stiles non riusciva a dormire “È così poco virile!”. Che ne sapeva, il coglione, che lui aveva esagerato con l’Adderall il giorno prima di un esame? Che ne sapeva? E a Stiles non importava, voleva solo trovare pace, scaldarsi lo stomaco, rilassare le viscere che si attorcigliavano per l’ansia. Allora. Come adesso.  
Si avvicinò rapidamente alla macchinetta prima che si riformasse una eterna fila davanti ad essa. Scavò nel portamonete alla ricerca di un quarto di dollaro e poi lo spinse nell’apposita fessura. Premette il pulsante per erogare la bevanda ma qualcosa non funzionò. Nessun ronzio segno che quell’affare stava preparando l’intruglio, niente, silenzio assoluto. E sullo schermo del distributore lampeggiava ancora la dicitura con il costo della camomilla. “Ma come?”, pensava Stiles “Ma se ho già infilato la moneta!”. Premette ripetutamente il pulsante ma la scritta non variava e il meccanismo all’interno non si azionava. Unico risultato: esasperazione.  
Stiles lasciò cadere la testa all’indietro e sbuffò rumorosamente. Fantastico. Non sapeva nemmeno far funzionare uno stupidissimo distributore?  
«Ti ha fregato i soldi?» Mugugnò – col tono di chi è abituato alla scena – un giovane uomo alto e dalle spalle ben piazzate comparso accanto a lui. Quando, esattamente, si era avvicinato, Stiles non poteva affermarlo.  
«Io- Io… Credo. Non capisco perché non funzioni». Balbettò l’altro, sentendosi in soggezione. Quella vista, c’era da ammetterlo, era oltremodo piacevole. Chioma corvina, occhi di un verde ghiacciato, labbra sottili e barba appena incolta. Come se non bastasse, era davvero vicino e il suo profumo lo stordiva. Stiles scosse la testa cercando di riassettarsi e non dare l’impressione di uno che deve asciugarsi la bava. Era tutta colpa della sua proverbiale sfiga. Da quant’è che non… Che non concludeva qualcosa con un uomo?  
«Hai inserito la moneta prima di schiacciare il pulsante?» Domandò l’affascinante sconosciuto, inarcando le folte sopracciglia con l’aria di chi si aspetta esattamente quello.  
«Sì.»  
«Questa piccola stronza,» Ghignò, assestando una pacca alla macchinetta «frega sempre i nuovi arrivati. Avresti dovuto prima scegliere la bevanda e poi buttarci dentro i soldi. Anomalia che è entrata nella leggenda».  
“Oh, ti prego… Non quel sorrisetto sghembo, non quel magnifico, estasiante, sorrisetto sghembo”, pensò Stiles cercando di rimanere concentrato su quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo piuttosto che farsi annacquare il cervello dalla sua conturbante bellezza. «Oh, capisco. G-grazie!» Tossì, distogliendo subito lo sguardo e tornando a trafficare con il portamonete. Il tipo non si scostava. Stiles, impacciato, gli tese la mano sperando non fosse sudaticcia. «S-scusami, non mi sono presentato. Stilinski. Il nuovo professore di Storia».  
L’altro scosse la testa e socchiuse le labbra, studiandolo lentamente con occhi interessati prima di stringergli a sua volta la mano. «Siamo colleghi, allora. Hale, docente di Letteratura».  
“Oh, ti prego, recitami il sonetto 116 di Shakespeare completamente nudo…” fantasticò Stiles, spalancando la bocca in un sorriso vagheggiante. «Piacere di conoscerti. Sono un po’ nervoso oggi, m-mi dispiace che…»  
«Cosa prendi?» Lo interruppe freddamente Derek, in un modo che, sulle prime, Stiles considerò un tantino maleducato ma che si rivelò, in seguito, tratto fondamentale del suo carattere schivo.  
«Una camomilla. Sai, per rilassarmi». Si giustificò Stiles, mentre nella sua testa riecheggiavano le parole del suo ex compagno di stanza al college. _Pipì. Poco virile_. Oh Dio! Sul serio? L’avrebbe pensato anche questo gran pezzo d’uomo che gli si ergeva davanti in tutto il suo splendore?  
Non fece in tempo a rendersi conto che si stava perdendo a ragionare di scemenze che il collega aveva già inserito una nuova moneta e azionato il distributore per lui. Il ronzio e la vibrazione che la macchina effondeva testimoniavano che stavolta la bevanda era in lavorazione. «Grazie!» Esclamò Stiles, gesticolando con un certo affanno. L’altro gli aveva già dato le spalle e si dirigeva verso un’aula in fondo al corridoio. La giacca scura si tendeva con naturalezza lungo la sua sagoma, il passo era svelto e pulito, la postura elegante.  
Stiles sospirò e raccolse il bicchierino di carta. La simil-camomilla era talmente calda da bruciargli le dita.  
  


* * *

 

Era passato qualche giorno dall'episodio della camomilla. Stiles cercava di non pensarci. Era sicuro di poter mantenere un'aria dignitosa, tuttosommato professionale, anche davanti al bizzarro collega.  
Non che gli altri si fossero mai dimostrati più simpatici o meno strani. Erano tutti presi dai loro affari. Correvano come formichine laboriose e lo guardavano male, malissimo, ad ogni ora del giorno.  
Jackson, l'insegnante di matematica, lo aveva squadrato per venti minuti buoni, il primo giorno. Lydia, che insegnava scienze, lo trattava con sufficienza e stava sempre a confabulare con Allison, che gli lanciava sguardi impietositi.  
La sua unica soddisfazione erano gli studenti. Lo amavano, più di qualsiasi altro insegnante - eccetto Derek Hale -. Perché il professore di Letteratura aveva il classico fascino da bello e dannato che faceva impazzire le ragazze ma, a quanto Stiles aveva sentito dire, anche una capacità comunicativa che prescindeva la sua ritrosia con gli esseri umani.  
Lui amava i libri, come si presume la gente dovrebbe amare gli altri esseri umani.  
Stiles poteva dire di capirlo sinceramente, pur non condividendo i suoi modi da cavernicolo disadattato.  
Non che Stiles fosse più integrato, semplicemente, lui ci provava.  
Derek Hale, invece, fuggiva dalle pubbliche relazioni come uno fuggirebbe dalla morte.  
Non che Stiles pensasse di avere possibilità, in caso di un incontro prematuro con Il Mietitore. Non era mai stato un gran corridore, le sue prestazioni di Lacrosse erano entrate nella storia, come le peggiori mai registrate.  
Fatto sta che, a quasi una settimana dal loro primo incontro, Stiles non aveva più rivisto Derek.  
Non che la cosa lo preoccupasse, solamente, gli succedeva di pensarci.  
Gli capitava perché la sua capacità di concentrazione era molto ridotta e la sua mente continuava a saltare da un argomento all'altro a velocità vertiginosa.  
  
Quella mattina aveva preso un caffè, la notte non aveva dormito, troppo preso a correggere dei compiti, così, quella mattina, rischiava seriamente di finire a faccia a terra senza una buona dose di caffeina. Dopo ne avrebbe certamente pagato le conseguenze.  
Era ancora potenzialmente addormentato, anzi, era sicuramente addormentato perché, quando accadde, non se ne accorse nemmeno.  
Stava andando a fare lezione, il bicchierino di caffè in mano e le dita che si bruciavano, mentre lui imprecava contro la bevanda calda.  
Aveva alzato lo sguardo un secondo solo. Aveva visto Derek camminare con un paio di libri sotto braccio. Probabilmente si stava dirigendo in aula anche lui. Era vestito esattamente come la prima volta che si erano visti. Non che i vestiti fossero gli stessi, ma l'impressione era sempre quella che si vestisse in quel modo dai tempi del liceo. Maglia grigia, giubbotto di pelle e jeans scuri.  
Stiles notò appena il cenno di Derek. Si guardò attorno, tentando di capire a chi fosse rivolto, sperando di non doversi nascondere da Matt. Il collega continuava a fargli scherzi di cattivo gusto, come se fossero in prima elementare. Nel corridoio, però, non c'era nessun altro. Stiles si indicò, cercando lo sguardo di Derek, ma quest'ultimo era già passato oltre.  
  


* * *

 

Stiles era arrabbiato. Davvero arrabbiato. Non gli capitava spesso di andare fuori di testa a quel modo e non era mai un bello spettacolo. Matt aveva appena appeso una foto, in sala insegnanti. Un'istantanea che vedeva Stiles litigare con la macchinetta del caffè, per l'ennesima volta. Perché non riusciva mai a pensare, prima di agire. Perché era così dannatamente frustrante dover subire quello che aveva già vissuto. Era così deprimente, il fatto di non essersi lasciato quel genere di cose alle spalle, che Stiles, solo per una volta - solo per quella maledettissima volta - non riuscì a controllare la rabbia.  
Si scagliò contro Matt mentre tutti lo guardavano allibiti, mentre Jackson diceva qualcosa sul suo essere così palesemente «un bambino troppo cresciuto».  
Si girò verso quest'ultimo con lo sguardo carico di aggressività. Lo attaccò verbalmente, fece del sarcasmo pesante riguardo il passato di Jackson. Whittemore stava per alzare le mani, perché era quello che faceva sempre. Fare a pugni per risolvere una gara a chi era più cattivo e lui lo era sempre stato, il più cattivo.  
Stiles poteva scorgere la rabbia dentro gli occhi gelidi del collega di matematica, ma non riuscì a vedere altro, perché qualcuno si parò davanti a lui.  
Derek Hale lì mandò tutti fuori «tranne te, Stilinski», come se fosse stato uno studente particolarmente indisciplinato e non la vittima.  
Provò a farsi valere, a lavare via il cipiglio imbronciato del collega con battute e spiegazioni, ma questo non accennò nessun sorriso, né il suo sguardo si sciolse.  
Gli disse chiaro e tondo che così non poteva andare avanti, Stiles era sicuramente d'accordo.  
Si stavano comportando come bambini e non come insegnanti e Stiles non poteva davvero fare altro che concordare.  
Di sicuro la colpa non era solo sua, certo, ovviamente.  
«Un attimo,» S'impuntò Stiles «La colpa non è affatto mia. Tipo no! Nessuna colpa. Niente da dire. Hanno fatto tutto loro».  
Derek non disse nulla, lo guardò e basta, con l'aria severa di chi non è lì per farti sentire meglio.  
«Hale, davvero... Credi che voglia che questa cosa vada avanti ancora a lungo? Non credi che io sia tipo... Stufo di essere preso in giro? Sai cosa vuol dire affrontare questa cosa ogni giorno della propria vita, fin dall'infanzia? Non avere amici per il proprio modo di affrontare le cose? Non riuscire a controllare cosa esce dalla bocca, non riuscire ad essere davvero inserito nella società?» Sputò fuori, tutto d'un fiato.  
L'altro parve non voler rispondere altro che un «Smettila e loro smetteranno».  
Stiles non era convinto «Non funziona così, dalle mie parti. Dalle mie parti non smettono di tormentarti solo perché lasci correre, anzi, ti prendono di mira e così fino alla fine».  
Derek non aggiunse nulla, così Stiles si sentì libero di sfogarsi, avvicinandosi sempre più al collega, fino a puntargli il dito al petto per sottolineare i concetti «Non permetterti di trattarmi come se fossi il primo studentello preso in giro dai compagni. Non sono il secchione di turno che viene maltrattato, non sono il nerd sfigato che nessuno si calcola, non sono l'uomo invisibile. Sono un insegnante di Storia. Sono qui per educare e insegnare, non per farmi prendere in giro da pseudo-colleghi con un pessimo senso dell'umorismo e non sono qui per farmi dare lezioni da un sociofob-...» Derek lo premette contro la porta della sala insegnanti. Stiles avrebbe potuto dire con precisione assoluta quale fosse il colore degli occhi del collega. Le labbra dell'altro erano piegate in una smorfia arrabbiata e lui lo sapeva perché le aveva guardate, ovviamente. Derek lo squadrò «Se dici solo un'altra parola...»  
Stiles rise «Che fai, mi metti il muso?»  
  


* * *

 

Stiles non sapeva quanti anni fossero passati, aveva smesso di contarli. Il punto era che, ogni volta che ci pensava, si sentiva lo stesso bambino sperduto. Lo stesso che aveva stretto la mano della mamma, mentre questa esalava gli ultimi respiri. Lo stesso che aveva atteso il padre, seduto su una sedia di legno, con le mani nei capelli e lo sguardo vuoto. Lo sguardo di chi non ha nemmeno la forza di piangere.  
La sognava ancora, a volte, soprattutto in quel periodo. Niente giornata di permesso, per lui. Era andato a scuola, tentando di comportarsi normalmente, tentando di non pensare a quel nome che gli saltava alla memoria, impresso nel marmo bianco della lapide.  
Suo padre gli aveva mandato un messaggio quella mattina, per chiedergli come stava. Lo faceva sempre. Quel giorno li rendeva estranei, vicini in un dolore completamente diverso ma altrettanto devastante.  
Che differenza c'era tra Claudia e mamma? Nessuna. Erano morte entrambe. La moglie, la donna e la madre.  
Eppure Stiles non riusciva mai davvero a dimenticare quel giorno di tanti anni prima, quando anche le sue parole erano venute meno. Quando erano cominciati gli attacchi di panico. Quando la sua situazione si era aggravata e nessuno era più riuscito a farlo sentire giusto.  
  
Sua madre era morta di cancro. Lo aveva scoperto un paio di anni prima, ma Stiles lo aveva saputo solo dopo. Per un po' era stato convinto che fosse semplicemente malata, come poteva succedere a tutti, ma gli anni passavano e lei non guariva. Perdeva i capelli e mangiava meno. Impallidiva, dimagriva. Piangeva, poco, perché la forza era quella che era. Gli ultimi mesi aveva rotto un dente, respirava male e tossiva spesso.  
Stiles era davvero convinto che sarebbe guarita. Lo era stato, fino all'ultimo giorno. Perché sua madre era forte. Claudia era la sua supereroina. Lei non lo avrebbe mai lasciato solo, gli avrebbe sempre letto una storia, gli avrebbe parlato della sua giornata e lo avrebbe portato a scuola.  
  
Dopo scuola era passato dal fioraio. Alcune persone odiavano portare dei fiori sulle tombe dei propri cari, ma per Stiles erano un qualcosa come un altro a cui aggrapparsi. Qualcosa che lo faceva sentire al sicuro. Stabile, in qualche modo.  
Stiles parlava con sua madre anche ora che era morta. Le portava dei gigli bianchi e le leggeva qualcosa, come faceva lei quando lui era piccolo e non ne voleva sapere di dormire. Oppure gli raccontava la sua giornata, come faceva lei quando lui non voleva stare fermo abbastanza per lavarsi senza distruggere il bagno.  
Posò i fiori a terra e cominciò a raccontare la sua giornata, guardando il cielo, per lasciare solo lievi occhiate alla foto della giovane donna.  
In quella foto aveva quello sguardo, quel sorriso, quello che usava quando gli diceva che era il suo Superman personale. E Stiles non poteva che ripensare a come, invece, si stesse comportando da totale imbranato.  
Forse dimentico del fatto che Clark Kent non era esattamente il ragazzo più popolare di Metropolis. «Non sono un eroe, mamma. Non lo sarò mai». Stiles aveva bene in mente la figura che doveva avere un supereroe. Doveva avere lo sguardo distante, l'aria un po' burbera e doveva vestire in giacca di pelle e pantaloni scuri.  
  
Uscendo dal cimitero, venne sorpreso da una figura scura che si stagliava qualche lapide più in là rispetto alla via ciotolata. Derek Hale leggeva un libro, seduto per terra, tra le lapidi.  
Qualcosa, in quel momento, scattò nella testa di Stiles. Pezzi di conversazioni origliate, giornali che aveva imparato a leggere una lettera alla volta, prima di tutti gli altri.  
L'incendio nella riserva di Beacon Hills, la villa degli Hale che bruciava assieme a otto persone.  
Gli unici sopravvissuti erano i ragazzi Derek, Laura e Cora Hale. Erano a scuola, quella mattina.  
Laura e Cora erano morte in un incidente stradale pochi anni prima. Ricordava di averlo letto da qualche parte.  
Così Derek era l'unico Hale rimasto in vita e stava leggendo un libro tra le lapidi dei suoi cari. Era lì e sembrava molto più a suo agio con i morti che con le persone.  
Sì, Derek Hale era sicuramente l'eroe che Stiles non sentiva di essere.  
Mentre se ne andava, Stiles Stilinski, sprovvisto dei sensi di ragno, non si accorse di uno sguardo che seguiva la sua andatura insicura.  
Non si accorse di aver smesso di essere invisibile.  
  


* * *

 

Derek non stava origliando la conversazione dei suoi studenti. Sarebbe stato totalmente contro l’etica professionale, no? Quello che stava facendo era, semplicemente, sostare in prossimità di Erica Reyes e Isaac Lahey. Non era mica colpa sua se quei due si erano seduti a chiacchierare in biblioteca mentre lui, nascosto da una parete di libri, sfogliava silenziosamente un volume di Letteratura contemporanea.  
A dire il vero, all’inizio non aveva fatto nemmeno caso a ciò di cui blateravano – bel modo di studiare in biblioteca, fra l’altro –, ma poi le sue orecchie avevano captato, irrimediabilmente, un discorso che lo riguardava. O meglio, riguardava lui e il suo collega. Con l’udito focalizzato, smise di voltare le pagine e, trattenendo il respiro per non emettere il minimo rumore, si accostò alla fine dello scaffale e si appostò lì, intenzionato ad ascoltare meglio.  
«Ma sei sicura? Il professor Hale e il professor Stilinski?»  
«Cavolo, voi uomini non riconoscereste nemmeno una farfalla se vi ballasse davanti agli occhi. È così ovvio!»  
Derek immaginò la bionda attorcigliare l’indice attorno ad un boccolo setoso. Una cosa che era solita fare, atteggiandosi a primadonna.  
«Solo… Non ci ho mai fatto caso. Non è che me ne sto tutto il giorno a fissare i professori!» Si discolpò in leggerezza Lahey.  
«Fidati. Quei due scopano. O scopano, oppure inizieranno molto presto. Il prof Stilinski è tipo innamorato perso, hai visto come lo guarda?»  
Il cuore di Derek perse un battito. Fremeva per la curiosità. Strinse i pugni, preparandosi all’improbabile.  
«Come lo guarda?» Domandò il ragazzo.  
«Come fanno tutte le ragazze della scuola! Totale adorazione. Se Hale non fosse un insegnante, giuro gli sarei già saltata addosso. Deve avere degli addominali pazzeschi!»  
Derek irrigidì le spalle, inarcando le sopracciglia alle parole sconvolgenti che stava ascoltando. Quante sciocchezze. Erano sciocchezze, sì. Finse di non esserne minimamente turbato ed incollò lo sguardo alle pagine del libro, pregando che i suoi studenti sparissero da lì quanto prima. Che razza di diavolerie s'inventavano.  
Non ebbe molta fortuna. Erica e Isaac restarono in biblioteca fino alle quattro, per due ore esatte. Due ore in cui lui si cristallizzò in una rigida posizione imbarazzata, tentando di non far notare accidentalmente la sua presenza e sperando che loro non facessero il giro e si accorgessero che era lì da troppo tempo. Non fece altro che rileggere infinite volte la stessa pagina su Kerouac e, infinite volte, si distrasse provando a ricordare: Stiles lo guardava davvero in quel modo?  
Quando finalmente udì il rumore delle sedie che si spostavano e i passi che si allontanavano in direzione dell’uscita, Derek tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Taciturno e pensieroso come un’anima in pena, sgattaiolò via di lì per tornarsene a casa. Si voltò per assicurarsi che Reyes e Lahey non fossero ancora nei paraggi e ciò gli impedì di notare la figura impacciata che usciva proprio in quel momento dal bagno lì accanto.  
Fu uno scontro di spalle e la borsa carica di compiti da correggere gli sfuggì di mano per la sorpresa.  
«Oh mio dio, scusami!» Esclamò Stiles, inginocchiandosi per raccoglierla. Perché era così strano in tutto quello che faceva?  
A Derek bastò un’occhiata alla nuca china dell’altro con le parole della giovane studentessa bionda che riecheggiavano nella mente per mandargli un brivido lungo la schiena. Doccia. Aveva bisogno di una doccia. Possibilmente fredda.  
«Grazie». Bofonchiò, stringato, riappropriandosi della borsa e fuggendo letteralmente nella direzione opposta. Accidenti. _Dannato Stilinski_.  
  


* * *

 

Era stata una giornata impegnativa, ma non era ancora terminata. Chi aveva detto che i nuovi adolescenti erano una massa informe di fotocopie? Derek quasi non riusciva a star dietro alle differenze dei suoi alunni. Ognuno era un caso a sé. Ad esempio, com’era possibile che uno come Harris, che aveva una sfilza di A nella classe di Chimica con la Argent, non si degnasse di studiare anche un po’ la sua materia? Quel ragazzino occhialuto prendeva sottogamba la Letteratura, come se contasse meno rispetto alle altre discipline. “C-” segnò Derek sulla verifica, sospirando con rassegnazione prima di passare al compito successivo.  
Alan Deaton. Più portato per le materie scientifiche, ma comunque uno studente brillante. Derek apprezzava la cura con cui seguiva le sue lezioni e prendeva appunti mentre il resto della classe sonnecchiava. Controllò le risposte e tracciò a penna una B sotto il suo nome. Quelle erano le soddisfazioni per un insegnante!  
Gli pulsavano le tempie e si lasciò scappare uno sbadiglio. Aveva solo voglia di stiracchiarsi e gettarsi su un materasso morbido. Diede una scorsa alla pila di fogli e contò ancora una trentina di correzioni da fare. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le palpebre. Perché era andato a letto così tardi la sera prima? Ah, già, “Fight club” in tv alle due di notte. Che importava se conosceva ogni minuto di quel film a memoria? Andava rivisto ogni volta con la stessa dovuta sacralità. Ed ora stava praticamente assopendosi sul lavoro. _Io questo lo so perché lo sa Tyler_. E citava spezzoni del film nella sua testa. No, così non andava proprio. “Okay” pensò “Vernon Boyd e poi pausa caffè”.  
Proprio mentre gli occhi, stanchi, si chiudevano implorando un po’ di riposo, qualcuno bussò alla porta semi-aperta della sala insegnanti. Derek alzò di scatto la testa, non volendo mostrarsi spossato davanti ai colleghi. Davanti a nessuno, in realtà; gli piaceva che la gente lo ritenesse infaticabile. Era Stilinski. Si strofinò frettolosamente le palpebre per darsi una svegliata e alzò semplicemente la mano in cenno di saluto, afferrando al volo un altro compito e cercando di tenere gli occhi spalancati su quello che leggeva. La messinscena poteva funzionare.  
«Io…» esordì Stiles, posando un bicchiere di Starbucks sul tavolo e spingendolo con cautela di fronte a Derek. «Ho fatto un salto qui vicino per un caffè ma quegli stupidi hanno sbagliato l’ordine. Non ci hanno messo il latte. Me ne sono accorto solo quando sono uscito. N-non lo bevo così, ma mi dispiace gettarlo via…» spiegò, sedendosi vicino all’altro.  
Derek squadrò prima il caffè poi l’espressione speranzosa sul volto del collega. Lo vide grattarsi nervosamente la nuca e dirottare lo sguardo altrove. «Già, suppongo sia un peccato sprecarlo.» disse, serrando le dita attorno al bicchiere di carta. «Grazie.» aggiunse, disteso. Doveva confessare che quella era una piccola manna dal cielo. Grandioso, davvero.  
Stiles abbozzò un sorriso sbilenco e fece spallucce. «F-figurati. Volevo fare due chiacchiere ma, uhm, vedo che hai da fare, quindi…» “Per favore, chiedimi di restare, chiedimi di restare” supplicò, tra sé e sé, col cuore in fiamme e torme di farfalle battagliere nello stomaco.  
Ma Derek lo osservò con attenzione, si accorse di quella luce particolarmente accesa nei suoi dolci occhi nocciola e ciò che aveva sentito in biblioteca da Reyes e Lahey lo colpì con la violenza di uno schiaffo, facendogli domandare come aveva potuto essere tanto cieco prima d’allora. Senza motivo apparente, quella consapevolezza lo tramutò in una statua di ghiaccio. Così, le parole che pronunciò subito dopo si rivelarono brusche. «Ho dei compiti da correggere. Parecchi. Non ho tempo né voglia di chiacchierare. Di cosa dovremmo parlare, poi? Delle mezze stagioni che non ci sono più? No, grazie».  
Stiles si fece forza, deglutendo a vuoto. Quell’atteggiamento altalenante lo confondeva giorno dopo giorno. Sorrise di nuovo, mascherando così la sua cocente delusione. “Che illuso” pensò, iniziando già a far macerare la malinconica sensazione di fallimento che avrebbe smaltito una volta a casa fra montagne di cibo-spazzatura. «Buon lavoro.» mormorò, concedendosi l’effimero piacere di osservare la postura concentrata dell’altro. Tamburellò un paio di volte con l’indice sul tavolo e poi si alzò, lasciando Derek ai suoi solitari impegni.  
In realtà, Stiles era passato davanti alla sala insegnanti un quarto d’ora prima, aveva sbirciato dalla porta socchiusa e Derek gli era parso piuttosto strapazzato. Aveva provato l’impulso forte e irresistibile di baciargli il collo e trascinarlo sotto le coperte per accarezzarlo finché non si fosse addormentato ma, poiché tutto quello poteva avvenire solo grazie alla sua fervida e scanzonata immaginazione, aveva optato per una scelta differente. Non avevano sbagliato il suo ordine da Starbucks, lui aveva semplicemente preso un buon caffè per il collega ma gli era mancato il coraggio di presentare un gesto carino per quello che realmente era.  
  


* * *

 

Derek Hale, insegnante di Letteratura alla Beacon Hills High School, era sempre stato un tipo sulle sue. Per questo, raramente prendeva parte alle discussioni, parlava poco e sorrideva anche meno. Si sarebbe detto misantropo se non avesse deciso di istruire ragazzi per tutta la vita.  
Di sicuro, però, non era una di quelle persone che amavano immischiarsi dei fatti altrui. Per questo, in un primo momento, fu assolutamente indifferente all'argomento di discussione.  
«Matt, devi smetterla con gli scherzi. E' uno di noi. Non è più giovane di Scott e Lydia e non... Non potete capire cosa vuol dire essere “quello nuovo” quando tutti ti sottovalutano». Stava dicendo Allison, leggermente seccata, mentre correggeva dei compiti con aria corrucciata. Le sue materie erano tra le più odiose, molti alunni non la sopportavano, ma lei era una guerriera e non si arrendeva. Insegnava a quei ragazzini come se ne andasse della sua vita e faceva un buon lavoro con loro.  
«Allison ha ragione, state esagerando... Tu e Jackson». Commentò McCall, sbuffando, mentre si dondolava sulla sedia.  
Whittemore, sentendosi chiamato in causa, ribatté «Ragazzi, quello è un perdente. Non mi direte che vi sta simpatico!»  
«Jackson, non ti sembra di esserti fermato all'età scolastica? Non sentivo appellativi del genere dai tempi del liceo. Puoi semplicemente dire che è 'tenero' o 'impacciato', senza sembrare uno scimmione». Commentò Lydia, sistemandosi il rossetto.  
Danny scosse la testa «Jackson, amico, dovresti provare ad essere più sicuro di te, per davvero. Demolire gli altri non ti servirà a nulla. La tua aggressività non ti farà mai stare meglio». Commentò, bevendo un sorso del suo caffè macchiato.  
«A qualcuno non dispiace la mia aggressività». Rispose Jackson, guardando Lydia che si sistemava i capelli.  
Quella discussione incuriosì Derek, che si sedette ad ascoltare fingendo di leggere un libro.  
Scott si alzò e salutò tutti per andare a lezione. Anche Matt fu costretto ad andare, per non fare tardi. Danny e Jackson continuarono a discutere per conto loro. Erano amici da molti anni e sapevano come prendersi, quindi, nessuno si preoccupò.  
Allison, però, disse «Finché lo trattate come se fosse uno scemo lui si sentirà così e agirà di conseguenza. E' sempre teso a livelli inverosimili. Non so nemmeno come possa resistere a tutto questo».  
Lydia la squadrò e sorrise come una che la sa lunga «Stiles è affetto da ADHD, Allison, quello è il suo normale comportamento». Vedendo la faccia sorpresa di tutti i presenti, aggiunse con un sorriso di superiorità «Non ditemi che non vi eravate accorti di nulla...» Jackson non rispose e Danny, non sapendo bene cosa dire, bevve un altro sorso di caffè. L'Argent la guardò male nonostante lei e Lydia andassero sempre molto d'accordo.  
Derek continuò a fingere di leggere il suo libro, cambiando pagina, di tanto in tanto, per essere più credibile.  
Allison sbottò, mentre raccoglieva il materiale per la sua lezione e, mentre se ne andava, disse «In ogni caso ci stiamo comportando in maniera disgustosa. Tutti quanti. Noi che lo difendiamo, voi che lo offendete e anche il qui presente Hale che sta fingendo di leggere un libro. Siamo stati orribili e lui si sarà sentito escluso. ADHD o non ADHD».  
  
ADHD, acronimo di Attention-Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder. Derek lo aveva cercato tra i suoi libri. Ne aveva sentito parlare, un po' di anni prima, ma non lo aveva subito associato a Stiles. Perché, in effetti, non sembrava così grave e non era così evidente come avrebbe dovuto essere. Non era nemmeno sicuro che Stiles ce lo avesse, a dir la verità, anche se c'erano un po' troppe cose che combaciavano. Troppe coincidenze tutte assieme. Era così che era finito a pensare a lui. Stiles beveva camomille e stropicciava i vestiti. Torturava la borsa con le mani. Apriva la bocca senza pronunciare una parola. Aveva gli occhi velati di una tristezza irrisolta, le spalle piegate in un leggero atteggiamento di difesa.  
Stiles era al cimitero, giorni prima. Lo aveva visto entrare con dei gigli e uscire con gli occhi lucidi. Dopo aver finito di leggere, Derek si era alzato e aveva ripercorso i passi di Stiles.  
I gigli erano riposti vicino ad una lapide. Una giovane donna con uno dei sorrisi più dolci che Derek avesse mai visto. “Claudia Stilinski”, diceva la lapide. Doveva essere la madre di Stiles. Era morta anni prima, giovanissima. Aveva gli stessi lineamenti di Stiles, gli occhi erano solo leggermente più scuri ma i colori erano quelli. Volto pallido, capelli scuri, espressione dolce. Di quelle che distruggono il cuore, per intendersi. Aveva meno nei rispetto a Stiles, si ritrovò a pensare Derek.  
Non che lui avesse notato la quantità di nei che poteva contare sul volto di Stiles, anche se era piuttosto sicuro che, ad unirli tutti, sarebbe uscita una qualche opera contemporanea.  
Ci aveva pensato per un po', in realtà. Negando a se stesso di essere interessato. Attento a non farsi beccare. Aveva studiato Stiles, in qualche modo, aveva relegato i suoi ormoni da qualche parte dentro di sé, e aveva capito. I suoi comportamenti, i suoi atteggiamenti. Il suo modo di parlare e di agire. Di reagire, soprattutto quello. ADHD.  
  


* * *

 

Quand’è che si capisce di esser diventati matti? Come? Ci si sveglia una mattina e il mondo smette di avere senso? Sono le rotelle del pianeta che cominciano a girare al contrario oppure quelle del nostro cervello? Stiles nutriva un certo gusto per il melodramma, ragion per cui gli piaceva pensare che prima o poi il giorno del suo ammattimento sarebbe arrivato; periodicamente, quando non riusciva a capire perché le cose andassero così e non cosà, si diceva: “Ecco, ci sei arrivato, ragazzo mio. Benvenuto alle tue prime ventiquattro ore di follia”.  
Stavolta, la colpa era di Derek. Stiles faceva i conti con i propri limiti da anni, non si meravigliava nemmeno più della fatica che gli costava scavarsi un posticino fra la gente normale; si era abituato alle occhiatacce, agli scherni, all’essere prevalentemente ignorato o screditato a seconda di chi aveva davanti. Mai, però, prima d’allora, aveva faticato tanto per comprendere l’atteggiamento di una persona nei suoi confronti: nero o bianco era la scelta, mentre Derek sembrava stazionare nel grigio. L’aveva capito, Hale non possedeva la più solare delle personalità, ma gli aveva pur sempre dato una mano il primo giorno con quella macchinetta scassata -gli aveva sorriso anche!-, lo salutava in corridoio e prendeva addirittura le sue difese; poi invece c’erano quei momenti in cui lo trattava con freddezza, facendolo sentire uno sciocco ragazzino in cerca di vane attenzioni e tutto il resto svaniva, come se Stiles se lo fosse solo sognato. E questo, si ripeteva il giovane Stilinski, era da pazzi. “O è pazzo lui o sono pazzo io.”  
Sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo perché, dannazione, non riusciva a smettere di desiderare. Cosa? Unire i puntini e ricavare il quadro completo. Leggere fra i silenzi, riempire i vuoti che si aprivano fra di loro. Godersi il calore di un abbraccio. Amare fino a perdere il fiato, fino a piangere tutte le lacrime di una vita intera. Derek. Derek con il suo grugno incazzato e col suo sorrisetto sghembo. Derek che leggeva sempre e parlava poco. Derek che si avvicinava, lo blandiva appena e poi, spaventato, si ritraeva.  
Stiles si ridestò da quelle melense farneticazioni mentali quando vide Jennifer e Kali sghignazzare per il corridoio ed entrare in bagno mano nella mano. Nonostante fossero ragazze e ciò portasse spontaneamente a pensare che fossero più “tranquille” dei rappresentanti del sesso opposto, lui aveva imparato a ricredersi.  
Jennifer Blake camminava impettita ad ogni ora del giorno, disegnandosi addosso un’aura di superiorità; dietro movenze aggraziate e occhioni da cerbiatta, si celava in realtà una ribelle in piena regola, sprezzante della gerarchia da cricca delle cheerleaders e soprattutto dell’autorità dei professori.  
Kali era la sua migliore amica, l’alunna più promettente del coach McCall: la ragazza-prodigio correva i cento metri in tredici secondi e mezzo e stracciava molti dei ragazzi in quasi tutte le discipline sportive. Era velocissima, passionale e vibrante di potenza, una ragazza calda su cui si infrangevano parecchi cuori; ma lei amava in silenzio solo Jennifer, la sua Jennifer che invece aveva una pseudo-cotta per il professor Hale.  
«Tesoro, apri la finestra. Sbrigati». Disse la Blake mentre schiudeva con cautela un involucro. Fra le pieghe della stagnola faceva capolino il suo ultimo acquisto.  
Kali spalancò le imposte e si sedette sul davanzale. Il vento le ballava fra i capelli scuri, scuotendoli in tutta la loro selvaggia bellezza. Estrasse dalla tasca della giacca in denim delle cartine un po’ stropicciate e una bustina targata Camel Light, poi mischiò il tabacco all’erba in grembo a Jennifer. Passò a lei la prima canna e ne rollò subito un’altra. La sua amica richiuse la stagnola su se stessa e si appollaiò sul davanzale accanto a lei.  
Kali tirava intensamente, arrivando a confondere ben presto l’effetto del fumo con quello della vicinanza di Jennifer. Dio, la sognava la notte, la sua piccola, sfrontata J. E si toccavano, a volte, nascoste dal buio e dalla frescura delle lenzuola, la domenica sera prima di addormentarsi aggrappandosi alla coda del week end. Eppure Jennifer non smetteva di torturarla parlando del prof Hale, di quanto fosse sexy e di quanto fosse perfetto come una scultura d’età ellenistica. “E io? Io non sono perfetta?” le domandava, per sentirsi poi rispondere “Oh, sì, tu sei la migliore!”. Kali riceveva quei complimenti con un velo di frustrazione, perché se davvero J pensava di lei quelle cose, come mai allora faceva il filo al professore? Era solo un uomo. Altero e con quella perenne aria da macho che, a suo giudizio, faceva solo venire voglia di strappargli via la faccia ad unghiate.  
«Sai, credo che il professore oggi mi abbia notata!»  
“E ci risiamo…” Kali digrignò i denti senza farsi vedere.  
«Quando mi sono avvicinata per consegnargli la giustifica, mi ha guardato la scollatura!»  
Kali scosse la cenere fuori dalla finestra, dietro di sé. Pulviscolo bruciato che planava a cinque metri da terra. Audacia che pompava nelle vene. Afferrò Jennifer dalla gola e la tirò a sé, famelica come un lupo. Le rubò un bacio arroventato e J scoppiò a ridere fra le sue labbra, mentre i sapori danzavano sulle lingue umide e il fumo si librava attorno a loro.  
«Ragazze! Cos-… Cosa sono _quelle_?»  
Jennifer trasalì e per poco non perse l’equilibrio. Kali l’afferrò saldamente impedendole di cadere. Il professor Stilinski, con le guance scarlatte, tremava di incredulità davanti a loro.  
«Questo è il bagno delle donne». Puntualizzò Kali, per niente atterrita, continuando a tenere Jennifer stretta a sé. Quest’ultima gettò furtivamente la canna fuori dalla finestra per non incorrere in pedanti tirate moraleggianti dal parte di quello sfigato d’un professore. Sfortunatamente, ancora su di giri, aveva dimenticato di avere l’incarto del misfatto sulle ginocchia.  
Stiles si avvicinò a passo spedito tirandole giù dal davanzale. «Prima di tutto, scendete da qui. Potevate cadere! E si sentiva puzza di erba perfino in corridoio!» Soffiò, alterato per la mancanza di rispetto da parte delle due ragazze. Sequestrò il pacchettino di stagnola e la canna rimasta fra le dita di Kali. «In presidenza. ORA.» Sillabò, con fervente decisione, facendo strada verso l’ufficio del preside. Non poteva credere di aver beccato le sue alunne a pomiciare e fumare roba in bagno. Contemporaneamente! Cos’era? Un videoclip trash di qualche cantante rap? Era sicuro di non essersi mai sentito tanto in imbarazzo in tutta la sua vita, ma doveva comunque attenersi ai suoi doveri di insegnante, ed impedire la totale perdita di moralità da parte di due minorenni rientrava fra questi!  
«Il professor Hale non avrebbe piantato grane. Anzi, si sarebbe unito a noi». Sussurrò Jennifer, indispettita, durante il tragitto. Kali le mollò una gomitata e non disse nulla, le bruciavano gli occhi e cominciava ad incazzarsi.  
Stiles finse di non aver sentito e si cacciò nella tasca della giacca l’erba sequestrata. Avrebbe detto al preside che se ne sarebbe sbarazzato lui.  
  


* * *

 

«Professor Stilinski!» Lo chiamò un ragazzo nerboruto del terzo anno, appena uscì dalla sala insegnanti.  
«Boyd!» Sorrise, togliendosi gli occhiali mentre lui si avvicinava con le sue spalle larghe e l’espressione scalcinata.  
«Professore, mi dispiace disturbarla ma devo chiederle un favore».  
«A meno che questo favore non richieda...» Abbassò la voce, spostandosi un po’ più lontano dalla porta «qualche spaccio illecito, non preoccuparti, non mi disturbi.»  
Sorrise debolmente. Non aveva capito che quella del professore non era proprio una battuta. «Sono rimasto qui ad aspettarla perché devo consegnarle questa». Disse, tentennando nel dover proseguire.  
«Cos’è?» Domandò Stiles, rigirandosi la busta fra le mani.  
«Avevo una F col professor Hale e lui mi aveva detto che se avessi fatto una ricerca dettagliata su un argomento da lui indicatomi, avrei riparato il cattivo voto. Ora, ecco, il termine ultimo per la consegna era oggi, ma il professore era assente questa mattina e… Io spero solo che lui stia bene, ma, beh, deve avere questa busta, altrimenti penserà che io non mi sia impegnato e la F rimarrà F e non ho voglia di sopportare mio padre che…»  
«Ho capito, ho capito. Qual è il mio ruolo in tutto ciò?» Chiese Stiles, pur avendo già intuito dove lo studente sarebbe andato a parare.  
«Io…» E fu qui che Boyd si domandò se quella fosse stata davvero una buona trovata «Speravo che potesse consegnare lei la busta al professore». Mormorò, buttandola lì il più innocentemente possibile. Mezza scuola vociferava che fra quei due ci fosse del tenero, e lui non voleva insinuare niente con una proposta del genere.  
Il giovane uomo di fronte a lui cercò di darsi un contegno e si limitò a schiarirsi la voce. «I-io… Sì, d’accordo. Puoi stare tranquillo, il professor Hale riceverà questa busta oggi stesso». Disse, ed aprì la borsa di cuoio ancora nuova di zecca per riporvela dentro con cura.  
«Grazie mille, prof.» Esclamò l’alunno scappando, subito dopo, agli allenamenti di lacrosse.  
Stiles lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre percorreva a passo svelto il corridoio finché non girò l’angolo e sparì dalla sua visuale. Quindi, uhm, gli toccava far visita a Derek Hale. Non che gli dispiacesse, per carità. Ogni tanto arrivavano delle secchiate di acqua gelida nel loro insolito rapporto, ma Stiles non poteva fare a meno di soffermarsi su ogni attimo trascorso insieme a lui in quei tre mesi, gesti e sguardi all’apparenza banali ma che per lui significavano il mondo, belli da guardare e riguardare come cartoline vivide appese alla parete delle sue memorie; e più ci ripensava, più gli sembrava di andare a ritroso nel tempo e tornare ragazzo, a quelle prime imbarazzanti cotte senza speranza che ti riempiono le giornate di sospiri e ti rendono regista dei migliori film ad occhi aperti.  
Occhi.  
Aperti.  
Stiles li riaprì proprio su quel primo giorno di lavoro, quando tutto quello strano ingarbugliamento di desideri e farfalle nello stomaco era cominciato. Colpa - o merito? - di quella macchinetta imbrogliona.  
In un certo senso, Vernon Boyd gli aveva offerto una grande occasione. Era stato a casa del collega solo una volta, dopo una straziante cena collettiva tra professori, alla fine della quale Derek gli aveva chiesto un passaggio perché la sua Camaro nera ’10 era dal meccanico.  
Prima di dirigersi all’appartamento in Covington Street, Stiles comprò dell’ottima birra tedesca, giusto per non presentarsi a mani vuote e allo stesso tempo per rimanere sull’informale. Se avesse preso del vino, avrebbe dato l’idea di uno che ci provava. Prima di suonare il campanello, si fermò ad ascoltare la musica che proveniva dall’interno. Il volume non avrebbe disturbato i vicini? Evidentemente a Derek non importava.  
  
_In the midnight hour she cried- "more, more, more"  
With a rebel yell she cried- "more, more, more"  
In the midnight hour, babe- "more, more, more"  
With a rebel yell- "more, more, more"_  
  
Fu come una scossa elettrica al basso ventre. Billy Idol a tutto volume, giusto perché Stiles non aveva già abbastanza brividi che gli filavano giù lungo la schiena come uno sciame di api bizzose.  
Si asciugò i palmi delle mani sui jeans, deglutì e diede un’ultima occhiata alla busta chiusa prima di decidersi a suonare. Di lì a poco, le note di “Rebel Yell” sfiorirono. Quando Derek comparve sull’uscio, Stiles si chiese come diavolo potesse essere _reale_ un uomo del genere. Evidentemente l’aveva interrotto durante i suoi allenamenti, perché la canottiera che indossava era madida di sudore e aderiva al suo corpo evidenziandone le forme scolpite. Quei muscoli. Oh, quel petto, quegli addominali! E i bicipiti? Derek era tornito nell’acciaio da capo a piedi e lo squadrava con aria sorpresa. Capelli nerissimi, umidi e scarmigliati a contrastare con il verde glaciale che irradiava dagli occhi. Cosa avrebbe fatto Stiles, se ne avesse avuto l’occasione! Al solo pensiero poteva sanguinargli il naso.  
«È così che corregge i compiti di Letteratura, professor Hale?» Esordì l’altro, e Derek non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso con il collo lucido di sudore. Stiles quasi non riusciva a crederci, sembrava rilassato e per niente seccato all’idea di vederlo.  
«Visita a sorpresa? Credo di poterlo accettare solo perché lì hai… della birra, giusto?» sogghignò Derek, indicando il sacchetto di plastica che Stiles reggeva e scostandosi per lasciarlo entrare.  
  
Stiles guardò Derek riporre le birre in più in frigo. Ora erano gli Imagine Dragons a dettare il ritmo del cuore del giovane insegnante di Storia. Era imbarazzante, ma, se prima si era trattenuto a stento dall'aprire la bocca davanti alla vista di Derek in maglietta, in quel momento si stava piantando le unghie sui palmi per non sporgersi a toccarlo.  
Cosa che divenne necessaria quando il professor Hale si voltò a porgergli la birra. Era ancora fredda, per fortuna.  
Stiles la tracannò in poco tempo. Doveva decisamente gelare certi bollenti spiriti che continuavano a rompere le scatole mentre lui se ne stava lì a guardare Derek Hale in canottiera. Non era davvero abituato a bere. Non che non reggesse l'alcool, solo che non sapeva con esattezza quali fossero i suoi limiti e come gestire una botta istantanea.  
Si era anche bagnato la maglia con un po' di birra. Imprecò a bassa voce sotto lo sguardo perplesso di Derek.  
«Se vuoi cerco una maglietta da prestarti». Disse quello, tranquillamente, mentre andava in camera.  
«Umh? Oh, grazie. Sì, se... Se non è un disturbo! Sai, nel senso che, insomma, prestarmi una maglia è sapere di dovermi rivedere per riaverla. Sappiamo entrambi che non sei un tipo socievole. Quindi, insomma, se davvero non ti creasse problemi, sarebbe una cosa... Ecco... Utile?» L'altro scosse la testa e arricciò le labbra in una specie di sorriso.  
«Seguimi». Fu il suo unico commento. La sua espressione era tornata neutrale e camminava sicuro per le stanze di casa. Per forza, pensò Stiles, era in casa sua.  
Insomma, non che tutti camminassero così a casa propria, a dirla tutta Stiles non camminava mai così. No, decisamente mai.  
Derek aveva un andamento fiero, una schiena dritta e un espressione sicura. Il letto al centro della stanza aveva le lenzuola blu. Eppure Derek sembrava un tipo non troppo estroso. Avrebbe pensato a delle lenzuola bianche, Stiles, per la camera di Derek.  
Certo, lui non poteva proprio parlare e di sicuro non avrebbe mai permesso a Mr. Hale di entrare in camera sua con i poster dell'uomo ragno che si era portato da casa, per sentirsi meno solo.  
In un attimo la sua bocca disse cose che Stiles nemmeno sapeva di aver pensato «Come mai siamo in camera tua? Cioè, insomma, non che stia insinuando qualcosa... Anche se, oh mio dio!, sono pur sempre in camera tua e... E, accidenti... Tu... Tu lo sai! E' ovvio che te ne sia accorto. Insomma. Non credo di avere uno sguardo così inquietante, ma credo che tu sia piuttosto sensibile a cioè che ti circonda. Non in senso “emotivo”, nel senso che percepisci i dettagli...» Derek lo interruppe «So cosa significa sensibile, Stiles, sono un insegnante di Letteratura».  
Restava il fatto che Derek stava davvero tentando di non metterlo in imbarazzo, di non metterli entrambi in imbarazzo.  
Tentativo del tutto inutile, viste le uscite di Stiles.  
Derek non riusciva proprio a capire come riuscisse a fare di quelle affermazioni senza desiderare di essere inghiottito da una voragine. Eppure riusciva a sopravvivere alla vergogna che avrebbe seppellito vivo chiunque altro.  
«Quello che volevo dire era... Perché siamo in camera tua, esattamente?» Concluse, Stiles.  
«La maglietta». Disse Derek, porgendogliela. Stiles alzò lo sguardo su di lui.  
«Dove mi cambio?» Derek tentò di non ridere, si guardò la punta delle scarpe e poi alzò lo sguardo.  
«Stilinski, dobbiamo vedere se ti sta, magari è troppo piccola, non la uso da anni. Togliti quella maglietta». Stiles lo guardò sorpreso.  
«Mh, puzzo di birra. Eppure quando la bevi non diresti mai che ha un odore così forte... O forse sì, già, probabilmente dovevo immaginarlo». Commentò, dopo aver ubbidito, seppur vagamente incerto nei movimenti.  
Mostrarsi mezzo svestito a Derek non rientrava nei suoi piani, non in quel modo, almeno. Non che le fantasie nella sua testa fossero così diverse da quello che stava accadendo, ma era sicuro che, nei suoi sogni, Derek fosse molto più vicino e la sua schiena fosse contro una parte scomoda e il suo cervello fosse impegnato a suicidarsi o a prendere un ascensore per i piani bassi e non ad elaborare strane paranoie sulla differenza tra i suoi sogni e la realtà.  
Eppure era certo di non aver saltato nessun pezzo, nell'analisi delle ultime settimane.  
Era certo che Derek sapesse della cotta che si era preso per lui. Era così palese che nasconderlo sarebbe servito solo a renderlo più ridicolo.  
E Stiles Stilinski si sentiva già abbastanza ridicolo così. Non era arrivato ad essere un professore di Storia per poi tornare a rivivere tutte le insicurezze della sua adolescenza e, era certo, ad un certo punto, che la storia, nel suo modello di base, si ripetesse infinite volte, non aveva calcolato che quel circolo avrebbe potuto coinvolgere anche il singolo.  
«A quello possiamo rimediare». Disse Derek tranquillamente «Torno subito».  
Stiles si guardò attorno un po' spaesato. Non si mosse di un millimetro. Non che Derek gli avesse vietato di guardarsi attorno, ma Stiles era piuttosto sicuro che fosse meglio non toccare nulla.  
Il padrone di casa tornò poco dopo.  
Stiles rimase un secondo a bocca aperta «Dubito che l'odore della birra si mandi via con altra birra, professor Hale».  
Derek non gli lasciò tempo di continuare «Sta’ zitto, Stiles».  
Il più giovane boccheggiò «Ma... Io... Non puoi dirmi distare zitto! Perché dovrei tacere? Ok, è casa tua, io sono quello svestito che si è lavato con la birra, ma non lo trovo un motivo valido per dirmi di stare zitto!» Derek lo guardò con un sopracciglio sollevato. Si tolse la maglia e la lanciò sulla sedia vicino alla scrivania.  
«Stiles, ti serve una richiesta scritta e in carta bollata per farti versare addosso della birra e fartela leccare via o cosa?» Domandò, retorico.  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo su Derek, decisamente distratto dal fisico dell'altro. Frullò le ciglia e, di nuovo, si ritrovò ad aprire e chiudere la bocca senza emettere suoni.  
Si avvicinò al letto su cui Derek si era seduto. Stava bevendo un sorso di birra. Stiles lasciò cadere la maglietta sul pavimento. Prese la birra dalle mani del collega e ne bevve un sorso. Si sentì incredibilmente stupido, ma si ritrovò ad appurare che non gli importava un accidente di risultare goffo. Tenendo in mano la bottiglia, si incurvò a baciare le labbra di Derek, che erano impregnate del gusto amaro della birra ed erano fredde come le sue.  
L'altro sembrò quasi sollevato dalla cosa e si sporse verso di lui per approfondire il bacio.  
Le loro lingue s'incontrarono e cominciarono a muoversi e scaldarsi a vicenda.  
Stiles si sedette a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Derek per avere più sicurezza nei movimenti, senza rischiare di inciampare.  
Prese un altro lungo sorso di birra tentando di non tremare troppo, cosa che gli riuscì male. Un rivolo di birra gli colò lungo il mento, scivolando sul collo, ma non raggiunse mai il suo petto. Morì sulle labbra di Derek, che si sporse a leccare via ogni segno del suo passaggio.  
Stiles produsse un verso strano a metà tra un sospiro e un singhiozzo. Derek sorrise sulla sua pelle e prese in mano la bottiglia di birra. Stiles decise di tornare a baciarlo e posò le braccia sulle sue spalle. Una mano del più giovane si perse tra i suoi capelli e tirò qualche ciocca, attento a non fargli troppo male. La sua bocca scese a mordere gentilmente il collo di Derek che espirò pesantemente, posò la birra sul comodino e prese in braccio Stiles, per poi stenderlo sul suo letto.  
Prese la birra e ne fece scivolare un po' sulla pelle scoperta di Stiles che lo guardava quasi ipnotizzato, curioso di sapere se le sue fantasie si stessero davvero per avverare.  
Derek si abbassò e leccò via la birra dal petto di Stiles, scese sulla pancia e leccò e succhiò leggermente la pelle del ragazzo.  
Stiles non capiva più nulla. Era sul letto del suo collega, a farsi leccare a morte - perché così sarebbe andata a finire - da Derek Hale. I suoi neuroni si rifiutavano di accettare una realtà così perfetta, ma Stiles decise di mandarli in vacanza e di sporgersi a toccare le spalle di Derek, di aggrapparsi a quelle, di tirarlo verso di sé e baciarlo, mentre i suoi pantaloni cominciavano a diventare davvero stretti.  
Anche Derek sembrava della stessa opinione, perché le sue mani si premurarono di slacciare i bottoni e far scorrere la zip, sfiorando appena la stoffa nera dell'intimo.  
Stiles sollevò il bacino in un azione totalmente irrazionale. Ciò permise a Derek di levargli i pantaloni con una certa facilità.  
Da lì in poi tutto divenne confuso, un po' perché continuarono a bere birra, un po' perché erano così eccitati che i dettagli sfuggivano, scivolavano via, come i respiri sulla pelle. Rimaneva solo lo stomaco che si contraeva sotto la lingua e i morsi, rimanevano i sospiri e i gemiti che si alzavano in sbuffi. Un po' perché a Derek piaceva giocare con la sanità mentale di Stiles, un po' perché, a volte, la bocca di quest'ultimo era troppo impegnata a lasciare segni sul collo di Derek o a baciarlo con foga, ribaltando le posizioni, per poi essere vinto di nuovo, spinto sul materasso. Dondolando sempre tra equilibrio e baratro.  
Le frizioni tra le due erezioni erano sempre più frequenti e mozzavano il fiato ad entrambi. Derek si era spogliato e Stiles era rimasto a fissarlo, per poi leccarsi le labbra. Sotto l'odore di birra poteva sentire l'odore della pelle di Derek. Era una scia debole e coperta, ma bastava a non sentirlo completamente distante.  
Perché voleva così e non voleva assolutamente indagare su questa cosa, anche se presumeva fosse normale voler sentire vicino il proprio partner.  
Qualsiasi pensiero stesse formulando, però, venne spazzato via dalla sensazione della bocca di Derek che avvolgeva la sua eccitazione. Probabilmente lanciò un mezzo grido di sorpresa e apprezzamento, ma non lo percepì, troppo preso a guardare Derek tra le sue gambe.  
Derek gli morse l'interno coscia, prima di risalire il suo corpo a baci e morsi, a lappate e sfioramenti, mentre le sue mani attiravano il bacino di Stiles verso il suo.  
Derek lo preparò con calma e attenzione, distraendolo e massaggiando l'eccitazione, perché il piacere attenuasse il dolore.  
Mise un preservativo pescato chissà dove, aperto chissà quando.  
Non gli chiese se gli andava veramente, se era sicuro. Perché era chiaro ad entrambi che da lì non si tornava indietro. Entrò lentamente, con attenzione ma decisione.  
Stiles s'irrigidì subito, ma Derek lo consolò con parole che gli incendiarono la pelle, lo baciò così a lungo che Stiles pensò che avrebbe perso i sensi. Lo accolse tra le sue braccia e quando si fu rilassato, Derek spinse di nuovo e ancora, senza mai smettere di baciarlo, toccarlo, accarezzarlo ovunque.  
Stiles non riusciva a capire se voleva urlare e, nel caso, per quale motivo volesse farlo, o se volesse sprofondare in silenzio in quella cosa, qualsiasi cosa fosse.  
Ci mise un po' ad abituarsi, il CD doveva essere ripartito chissà quando, perché “Radioactive” era ancora lì. Stiles la sentiva, tra le altre cose. Dettava le spinte di Derek e riempiva i silenzi imbarazzanti che Stiles avrebbe riempito di parole inopportune.  
Non importava quanto fossero vere, quanto le sentisse. L'importante era lasciarsele alle spalle e vivere Derek, che gli era entrato dentro - in tutti i sensi possibili - e lo aveva consumato fino alle ossa. Lo guardava negli occhi, quel verde che si era fatto liquido e scuro, quella bocca che continuava a scendere a baciarlo. Che si staccava solo per permettere a Derek di guardarlo.  
Le spinte non erano veloci, ma il ritmo era quello giusto per farlo impazzire. Sentiva il piacere salire in onde che distruggevano ogni logica. Stiles sapeva che stava parlando, sperava solo di non dire nulla di sconveniente, anche se pensava che avrebbe potuto fare quel genere di cose fino alla morte, con Derek.  
Non per il sesso, non perché Hale era un figo da paura, cioè, anche per quello, ma soprattutto perché Derek Hale era un cubo di Rubik che lo teneva concentrato. Lo obbligava a focalizzare l'attenzione e lo attirava come nient'altro. I suoi comportamenti contradditori. Il suo modo di fare, di parlare. Anche il suo modo di leggere un libro - aveva appurato un giorno - lo attiravano fino a fargli perdere la cognizione del tempo.  
Derek cambiò angolazione, stringendolo un altro po', sollevandolo meglio, attirandolo più vicino, per quanto fosse umanamente possibile, e Stiles riuscì quasi a vedere i suoi pensieri cancellati in un secondo. Mentre Derek arrivava alla sua prostata e lo faceva urlare - sempre sperando di non sembrare una ragazzina -, così vicino all'orgasmo da sentirsi sospeso, tra un piacere e l'altro.  
  
Avevano appena sistemato il letto. Stiles aveva insistito per aiutare Derek ed era riuscito a fargli mettere delle lenzuola bianche. Derek gli era sembrato un po' perplesso, ma aveva lasciato correre. Dopo la doccia era tornato a letto, a petto nudo - giusto per non rischiare che Stiles riuscisse a recuperare la parola - e si era messo a leggere mentre il suo collega si faceva una doccia. Se solo fossero stati meno stupidi e in imbarazzo, avrebbero potuto farla assieme. Perché lo volevano entrambi, ma nessuno riusciva a parlare di ciò che desiderava davvero.  
Avevano letto di quelle cose per una vita e continuavano a caderci, come se anche quello stupido cliché fosse destinato a ripetersi nella storia.  
Stiles tornò in camera e guardò i pantaloni abbandonati sul pavimento. Qualcosa era scivolato fuori. Lo raccolse, stando attento al nodo dell'asciugamano - poco importava che avessero appena fatto sesso e lui fosse venuto tra i loro stomaci -. Raccolse l'involucro e lo esaminò.  
Era la roba che aveva sequestrato a Jennifer. Non ne era rimasta molta, a dirla tutta, e Stiles era certo che fosse mischiata a del tabacco perché Jennifer non aveva altro con sé e una ragazza di diciassette anni non poteva certo permettersi così tanta erba.  
Un'idea cominciò a farsi strada nel suo cervello. Si stese a letto, vicino a Derek.  
«Hai familiarità con questo genere di cose?» Chiese, mostrando a Derek filtri, cartine e il resto.  
«Vuoi fumare erba?» Domandò Derek, sorpreso.  
«Dopo un simile inizio di carriera, chi non vorrebbe?» Ribatté Stiles «Sei contrario?»  
Derek sbuffò «Nemmeno favorevole, ma se non diventa un’abitudine, una possiamo anche fumarla».  
  
Stiles si sentiva leggero. Rilassato, sentiva il calore di Derek vicino al corpo, lo aveva abbracciato, ad un certo punto. Non avevano fumato che un paio di tiri a testa, prima di spegnere la canna. Stavano ridendo e scherzando. Derek stava sorridendo un po', cose da non credere. «Quindi, sei non-del-tutto-favorevole alle canne, come mai? Non che io sia esattamente favorevole. Ok, possiamo dire che siamo due incoerenti e che abbiamo bisogno di rivedere i nostri parametri di 'non-favorevolità'... O 'favorevolatezza', non saprei, sei tu l'insegnante di Lettere. Ma... ma, ma, ma... Non è questo il punto. La domanda è sempre quella...» Chiese, ad un tratto, Stiles.  
Derek rimase in silenzio per un po' «Riguarda la mia prima ex. Kate».  
Stiles sussultò «Si mise in qualche guaio? Ti mise in qualche guaio? E' ancora viva?»  
Derek s'irrigidì «Sì, sì e no. E' morta di overdose qualche anno fa. Non la seguii nella sua dipendenza, ma successe una cosa... Cambiò la mia vita per sempre».  
Stiles era troppo rilassato per accorgersi del fatto che Derek fosse tornato sulla difensiva «Che cos'è successo?» Chiese.  
Derek non rispose. Lentamente si sciolse dall'abbraccio e controllò l'ora «Devi andartene. Questa sera ho da fare».  
  


* * *

 

Solo dopo, una volta fuori dall’appartamento di Derek e al riparo nel proprio, Stiles aveva realizzato di aver avuto la poco amabile capacità di toccare un nervo scoperto. Sperò di non aver mandato tutto a puttane, perché ora che aveva assaggiato di cosa sapeva entrare in intimità con Derek, non vi avrebbe rinunciato per niente al mondo. Non era sicuro di quale sentimento si celasse dall’altra parte, ma lui era senz’ombra di dubbio innamorato perso. Si era sentito felice come un bambino fra le braccia di Derek, ed era abbastanza sicuro non si trattasse solo degli effetti esilaranti che il fumo aveva innescato nel suo sistema nervoso; stava tutto proprio nel modo in cui Derek l’aveva guardato in quel letto, occhi placidi che avevano finalmente fatto sentire Stiles degno di stare al mondo. E lui, lui era stato inopportuno, peggio del solito, e avrebbe dovuto scusarsi subito ma non l’aveva ancora fatto. Derek gli aveva chiesto di andare via e lui aveva soltanto obbedito, con la palpitazione accelerata e le gambe che tremavano per la sensazione di aver distrutto una cosa bella, la prima cosa davvero bella che gli capitava dopo anni.  
La mattina seguente si svegliò con la vista appannata e un leggero mal di testa, e si domandò se le sensazioni meravigliose provate la sera prima fossero state solo l’ennesimo sogno costruito su vane speranze da disadattato. No, no, era stato reale, l’aveva sentito, lo sentiva ancora, ce l’aveva addosso, ce l’aveva in bocca, ce l’aveva fra i capelli e negli occhi: odore, sapore, tatto, lui e Derek, un abbraccio carnale, una cura per l’anima in frantumi, l’ _amore_.  
Una volta superata la fase doccia-colazione-corri fuori di casa, arrivò a scuola con un’ansia pari a quella del primo giorno. Vide la Camaro di Derek nel parcheggio e il suo cuore si tuffò nel buio per un istante, inviando al cervello una vertigine. Trasse un respiro profondo e cercò di ripetersi “Non è la fine del mondo, non è la fine del mondo, non è la fine del mondo”, gemendo di disappunto, perché suonava come una bugia perfino nella sua testa. La prima cosa che fece fu comunicare a Boyd che il professor Hale aveva ricevuto la busta, poi si focalizzò sull’essere adulto e vaccinato: poteva parlare con Derek da pari a pari, ora che avevano condiviso sospiri e lenzuola. Si diresse verso la sala insegnanti a passo svelto, stringendo forte le dita attorno al manico della borsa per scaricare la tensione. Si odiava da morire quando non riusciva a gestire il proprio corpo; era solo carne viva, cazzo, una cosa che avrebbe dovuto rispondere alla sua volontà, e non renderlo un ammasso tremolante di ansie e debolezze.  
Ebbe lo sfortunato tempismo di entrare in sala insegnanti proprio mentre la Argent e McCall erano intenti a scambiarsi delle effusioni. Evidente il loro imbarazzo, dato che si staccarono subito e finsero che niente fosse successo. I capelli di Allison erano un disastro, il colletto della polo di Scott anche. «Oh, non preoccupatevi,» Stiles alzò le spalle, vagamente divertito «a quanto pare l’amore è nell’aria». Aggiunse, maledicendosi subito dopo. Gli sguardi perplessi dei colleghi si tramutarono in sorrisi quando Stiles bofonchiò un “Tanti auguri” e si dileguò con il registro sotto il braccio prima di incappare negli scherzi di Matt o nelle occhiatacce di Jackson. La giornata era già faticosa da affrontare di per sé, non c’era bisogno di incentivi al peggioramento.  
Per tutto il resto del tempo, Stiles evitò la sala insegnanti, resosi conto che sostenere lo sguardo di Derek di fronte a quello dei colleghi sarebbe stato scomodo e deleterio. Sperò di incontrarlo per caso in corridoio, davanti alla macchinetta, in bagno, da qualsiasi parte, ma quel giorno sembrava che l’altro fosse entrato in possesso di un radar anti-Stilinski che gli permetteva di celarsi perfettamente alla sua vista.  
“Avrò fatto davvero la cosa più idiota della mia vita e me ne pentirò per sempre” pensò Stiles, dopo che era suonata la campanella dell’ultima ora e di Derek non aveva scorto neppure l’ombra. Si avviò mestamente verso il parcheggio e passò di nuovo davanti alla Camaro. Quella visione, stavolta, gli causò lacrime difficili da trattenere. Tirò fuori carta e penna dalla borsa e, prima che qualcuno potesse avvistarlo, incastrò un messaggio per Derek sotto il tergicristalli.  
“ _Mi dispiace per quella domanda, non ero in me e non avevo alcun diritto di impicciarmi. Ieri sera fra le tue braccia, per un istante, ho smesso di sentirmi un errore irrisolto.  
Grazie.  
P.s. Oggi passerò al Thingly Bar, attorno alle sei.  
Forse posso offrirti da bere per farmi perdonare la mia insulsaggine. Puoi venire anche per tirarmi un pugno sul naso, anche se ovviamente spero che tu non lo faccia._ ”  
Si pentì di quello che aveva scritto non appena mise in moto la propria auto. Non perché non pensasse davvero quello cose, ma perché mettendole nero su bianco provò la bruciante paura di tornare ridicolo agli occhi di Derek, se mai aveva smesso di esserlo.  
Il biancore della carta saltò subito all’occhio attento del giovane uomo. Derek si era accostato furtivamente alla Camaro dopo aver evitato per tutto il giorno di incrociare Stiles. Non era arrabbiato con lui, solo spiazzato, atterrito e confuso da quello che, improvvisamente, significava. La scala personale dei valori di Derek constava di ben pochi elementi, e Stilinski si era arrampicato silenziosamente su di essa fino ad arrivare in cima. Derek, in linea di massima, teneva alla larga la gente per non tirarla dentro la propria oscurità, e non era in grado di decidere se stare accanto a Stiles potesse essere per l’altro dannoso o meno.  
Spiegò il bigliettino e sentì la gola farsi secca mentre scorreva con lo sguardo le parole tracciate in fretta. Il messaggio non recava nessuna firma ma, se anche il mittente non fosse stato così lampante per via del contenuto, Derek avrebbe riconosciuto la grafia sbilenca di Stiles fra mille. L’aveva spiato mentre compilava un verbale di fine riunione, una volta.  
Le dita si serrarono su se stesse, accartocciando il foglietto mentre nella mente di Derek imperversava una vera e propria battaglia. Da una parte, la spiazzante intensità di quello che Stiles stava riuscendo a fargli provare; dall’altra, il terrore di essere arrivato dove si era promesso di non approdare mai. Le mura del suo appartamento erano edificate nel silenzio di un uomo solo, le pareti del suo cuore solidificate nel granito; non riusciva ad accettare che Stiles, poco alla volta, fosse riuscito a scalfire entrambi.  
Nel salire in macchina, sbatté con troppa veemenza la portiera della Camaro. Poggiò i pugni sul volante, il biglietto stropicciato ancora stretto nella mano destra. Gli angoli puntuti della carta solleticavano il palmo e continuavano a ricordargli che una decisione andava presa.  
Quel primo giorno, quando gli era venuto in soccorso con il distributore automatico di bevande, Derek non c’aveva pensato, era stato un gesto istintivo: qualcosa, nel portamento e nelle difficoltà di Stiles, l’avevano chiamato a gran voce. E non aveva scelto di conoscerlo, né tantomeno di fidarsi di lui a tal punto da lasciarsi avvicinare: era successo e basta. Avevano entrambi dovuto abbassare di poco le proprie difese per vedere se insieme potevano funzionare, se le mancanze di uno potessero essere riempite e chiuse dall’altro.  
Mise il foglietto in tasca e capì che forse non avrebbe dovuto cacciare via Stiles così seccamente la sera prima. Magari poteva fare un salto anche lui al Thingly Bar. Quello Stilinski era un disastro, ma uno di quelli piacevoli, si disse. E Derek si scoprì non del tutto insensibile all’idea di provare a mettere un po’ d’ordine nel suo caos.  
  
Stiles era seduto al bancone del bar. L'aria assorta e depressa di uno che sa di aver perso l'occasione di essere felice. In quel momento avrebbe tanto voluto essere come Kalì e Jennifer. Spensierato. Libero. Selvaggio, con Derek, magari. Erano ormai le undici e le sue speranze di vedere il suo collega erano svanite nel nulla. Buttate giù con l'ennesimo tè alla pesca, perché era così depresso che non aveva nemmeno voglia di bere. Voleva rimanere in quello stato, piangere, magari, odiarsi, anche. Era stata tutta colpa sua e della sua maledetta boccaccia.  
Se solo fosse riuscito a non parlare, a non chiedere, a non farsi vincere dalla curiosità, magari non sarebbe finito a bere tè alla pesca, tentando di affogarsi in maniera squallida.  
«Ha dato fuoco a casa mia». Disse Derek, arrivandogli alle spalle, senza nemmeno un saluto. Ordinò del Jack Daniel's e si sedette vicino a lui. Stiles non si girò, un po' gelato da quello che aveva appena appreso, un po' convinto che non fosse reale.  
«Era completamente fatta. Di qualsiasi cosa ti possa venire in mente. L'avevo appena lasciata, non volendo assistere alla sua autodistruzione. Morirono otto persone, in quell'incendio. Tutta la mia famiglia venne uccisa dalla sua follia. Per questo non ne parlo, di solito». Disse Derek.  
Stiles ci pensò su «Senza contare che tu non sei nemmeno una di quelle persone da “Hey! Vuoi sentire la storia deprimente della mia vita, storia per cui mi colpevolizzo ancora, nonostante non potessi fare nulla per evitarlo.”, no?»  
Sorprendentemente, Derek arricciò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso.  
«Be', io soffro di ADHD. Ho una storia clinica piuttosto imbarazzante che comprende una serie di attacchi di panico. Sono sempre stato pessimo nel Lacrosse, sono sempre stato il tizio invisibile a cui si facevano gli scherzi, a volte.» Buttò lì Stiles.  
Derek alzò un sopracciglio «E...»  
«E ho tenuto la mano a mia madre, mentre esalava il suo ultimo respiro». Finì Stiles.  
«Parlami dell'ADHD». Chiese Derek, cominciando a prendere un sorso del suo alcolico.  
Stiles iniziò a parlare. Sapeva che era solo un modo per distrarlo, ma gli raccontò comunque di tutto quello che lo riguardava. Le lancette scorrevano e nessuno dei due sembrava accorgersene. Nonostante la faccia imbronciata di Derek che continuava ad ascoltare Stiles, che non la smetteva più di parlare. Erano ancora lì, quando il barista li invitò ad uscire, perché stavano per chiudere.  
Camminarono per le vie poco illuminate della periferia di Beacon Hills. Stiles non smise di parlare di questo o quello. Del fatto che forse cominciava a stare simpatico a qualcuno, a scuola, visto che Allison e Scott si erano fermati a chiacchierare con lui, qualche volta. Per quanto fosse imbarazzante vederli assieme in ogni dove a fare la coppietta zuccherosa «... Alla fine sono dolci, se non li guardi dalla prospettiva di un ragazzo single che... No, niente. Insomma, sono carini e teneri, sotto un certo punto di vista. Sai, a parte il fatto che mi fanno sentire incredibilmente solo e sfigato».  
Derek tacque, così Stiles continuò «Mh. Dici che Danny e Matt... Perché sai, Danny è un tipo carino... Potrei, insom-» il collega lo interruppe, prima che potesse finire la frase «Non so se quei due si piacciono, ma so cosa non piace a me». Stiles lo guardò perplesso e, mentre formulava la domanda, Derek aggiunse «Io non condivido».  
  
«E comunque non dovresti parlarmi così! Io non sono un oggetto... Non puoi cominciare già così male...» Derek lo avvicinò e gli passò le braccia attorno alla vita «Certo, come ti pare». Lo schiacciò al muro e premette la bocca contro la sua in un bacio che zittì Stiles e lo impegnò per interminabili minuti. Quando ripresero fiato, Stiles provò ad articolare qualche parola «Che ne dici se, se ci spostiamo da qui... Tipo, ecco, potremmo, sai, se ti andasse, potremmo... Potrei mostrarti casa mia».  
Derek rise, rise davvero, gli diede un altro bacio e poi commentò «Sono sicuro che non ci sarà nulla di più interessante della tua camera».  
Stiles s'irrigidì «Ecco, a tal proposito che ne dici di fare un giro, prima di precipitarci lì? Sai, è una bella casa, sarebbe un pecc-... Almeno non guardare le pareti, ok?» Ripensando ai suoi poster dell'uomo ragno.  
Derek sbuffò e disse «Non che rientrasse nei miei programmi...» Gli sussurrò ad un centimetro dall'orecchio, lasciandogli un bacio sul collo prima di seguirlo.  
  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Qui trovate tutti i titoli idioti che abbiamo dato ai singoli blocchi, più alcune delle canzoni che abbiamo usato per ispirarci:  
> \- Camomilla&Derek | Primo Incontro; Fra A.  
> \- Corridoi&Saluti | Secondo Incontro; Fra D. | It's Time  
> \- Discussioni in sala insegnanti | Terzo Incontro&Primo Scontro; Fra D. | Hurricane  
> \- Studenti&Insegnanti | Quarto Incontro; Fra A.  
> \- Cimitero | Quinto incontro - ANGSTANGSTANGST -; Fra D. | Never Let Me Go  
> \- Caffe&Stiles | Sesto Incontro&Secondo Scontro; Fra A.  
> \- Derek&LeStudentesse | In cui Derek NON compare; Fra A.  
> \- Stiles&ADHD | In cui Stiles NON compare; Fra D. | Do or Die&City of Angels  
> \- Birra+Sex | 1/2 x Yeah Sesto Incontro; Fra A + Fra D. | Radioactive  
> \- Bar | Settimo incontro + Conclusione Fra A. + Fra D. | Stay (Cover)
> 
> Insegnanti:  
> \- Lydia [la principessa sul pisello]: Scienze;  
> \- Jackson [il pisello]: Matematica;  
> \- Scott [il nuovo Finstock]: Ed. Fisica;  
> \- Allison [Greenberg (?)]: Chimica&Fisica  
> \- Danny [-bello]: Sociologia;  
> \- Matt [-nonmenobello, ma sicuramente più complessato]: Fotografia;
> 
> Studenti:  
> \- Erica [la bella];  
> \- Boyd [Silente (?)];  
> \- Isaac [la mascotte];  
> \- Alan [A+ in scienze];  
> \- Harris [Chimica +];  
> \- Jennifer [me la tiro];  
> \- Kalì [Ed. Fisica A+]  
> \- Aiden&Ethan [I siamesi];
> 
> Alcuni dei nostri deliri notturni dovevano essere salvati e inseriti qui sotto, per dimostrare che siamo davvero sceme come pensate - partiamo dalla fine proprio per questo motivo -:
> 
> LA FINE  
> B: Sto scrivendo LOOOOL  
> P: Pardon, non vedevo la chat... whut? xD Cioè, ottima cosa che tu stia scrivendo **  
> Il "whut" era per il LOOOOL  
> B: Ringrazia Leto  
> P: Appena lo vedo.
> 
> Gente che NON sta BENE:  
> P: Deaton ed Harris studenti  
> B: x°°  
> P: Sto perdendo un polmone, te lo ggggiuro AHAHAHAHAH  
> B: Perché Kalì e Jennifer? xD  
> P: adoVo x'''D  
> B: x°°  
> MUORO MALE  
> Sto salvando tutto per i posteri xD  
> P: Good!  
> B: Noi sì che siamo scrittrici serie  
> P: SERIE. Sì, insomma, l'aggettivo adatto :'D
> 
> Scegliere i personaggi e i loro ruoli - scegliendo anche personaggi che non compariranno mai ahahahaha -:  
> B: Cosa insegna Stiles? xD  
> P: Io ho messo Scienze.  
> B: Ma boh xD  
> P: Tu che dici?  
> B: Io direi: Lydia scienze, Jackson matematica...  
> P: xDDDDD  
> B: Scott educazione fisica  
> P: Uhh, anche loro? *-* MUOIO  
> B: - cosa vuoi fargli fare a quello? xD - [IO ADORO SCOTT NdB]  
> P: Però così la cosa del "tutti gli altri insegnanti odiano Stiles" crolla é__è  
> B: Invece nope e.e Perché Scott non parla mai  
> P: Scott sarà il nuovo Finstock. x'D  
> B: ... Non si mette in mezzo xD Allison è amica di Lydia è una AU ewe. Lydia fa la principessa sul pisello...  
> P: Quindi sono antipatici xD  
> B: Jackson fa... Il pisello, ovviamente.
> 
> Sex or No Sex? B., do it.  
> P: Parliamo qui?  
> B: Sì, in gran segreto u.u Dicevo... Essendo una AU mi fa strano arrivare a conti fatti xD - tra l'altro, vedrai che fine faranno quelle birre xD -  
> P: Sì, beh, è più bello se la arricchiamo. AHHHH, brava, confido in te, speravo proprio che le birre svolgessero un ruolo particolare ahahah.
> 
> P: Per me va bene tutto. Anche se, ovviamente "Birra + Sex" è TUA muahahah.
> 
> P. vuole l'ERBA:  
> P: Quindi sarà Stiles a portare l'erba, oltre alle birre. CHE PROFESSORE SUI GENERIS x''D  
> B: x°° magari ce l'ha ancora in tasca visto che è disattentoo... Si scorda di toglierla dalla tasca e di buttarla e o consegnarla a qualcuno e decide di consegnarla a Darek dopo il fattaccio  
> P: E poi Derek gli dice "da' qua" e rolla un paio di canne e le chiude con la ling-  
> MADONNA  
> AIUTAMI  
> B: Derek alza un soppracciglio e  
> P: ... Cioè, niente  
> B: xDDD  
> P: ... Mi sono capita da sola.  
> B: Sì, ci siamo lette nel pensiero xD  
> P: Cioè, quello che hai detto tu, combacia con quello che ho detto io.  
> B: Ho quasi finito il primo coso. [B. parla per "cosi" NdB]  
> P: Stasera facciamo scintille, oh! AHAHAH  
> B: Non dire così, poi penso a Stiles che da fuoco alle lenzuola e/o ai compiti che stava correggendo Derek... giocando con l'accendino xDDD  
> P: *facepalm* O M F G


End file.
